The Underworld Timeline
by me12243
Summary: This is the timeline of almost all the characters. Not much of a summary, but that's just it, A timeline. Raze's timeline is now up. note: I have Selene, Michael, Kraven, Alexander, William, Lucian, Sonja, Viktor, Erika, Singe, and Kahn.
1. General

Here is the timeline that the books and movies give you.

450 AD- William and Markus Corvinus are born and raised by Alexander Corvinus, their father. Their mother died of childbirth. This is the year they are turned. Markus a vampire by bat. William a werewolve by wolf.

450 through 1000- Markus is searching for someone who is able to capture his brother but not kill him. He finds an old warlord, Viktor, who is dying of old age. Markus deals with him. He would turn Viktor ad Viktor's army. And then Viktor could rule the Underworld in return.

1193- Viktor marries Ilona. Lucian is born from a werewolve, and becomes the first lycan.

1194- Sonja is born.

1200- Selene's Great Great grandfather starts to build William's dungeon.

1202- Wiliam is captured by Viktor's army, and kept in castle dungeons until the cell is finished.

1213- Sonja falls pragnant with lucian's baby, and is executed. Lucian escapes.

1213 through 1397- Viktor has killed anybody who could help lucian find William's cell, and finally finds Selene's family.

1397- Selene's family is killed but Selene was left alive from Viktor, for Selene looked so much like Sonja, he adopted her.

1456- Lucian is "killed" by Kraven. Kraven is made rejent.

1700s- The official Historian, Andreas Tanis, is exiled by Selene.

2001- Selene discovers Leyba (lycan servent) and kills her. Selene Discover the lycan lair, meets michael. and most of you know what happens next.

Fin.

review! I did this, not to be rude, but to inform non-imformed people of what's going on. Selene is 624 in 2001. Michael is 28.

and they remain so. I'm really sorry if some people disagree, but i get anoyed when people don't get her age right.

IDK why.


	2. Selene

OK, so, I decided to make a timeline for each character. Starting from Selene.

**Disclaimer:** I _wish_ I owned Underworld, because if I did, There would be serious nudity.

1200- Selene's great great granfather starts to build William's prison.

1373- Cicelia is born, Selene's sister.

1378- Selene is born.

1391- Cicelia's twins are born.

1378- Selene's family is murdered by Viktor. Selene is adopted by Viktor.

1456- Kraven "kills" Lucian. Kraven starts hittting on Selene.

1700s- Selene exiles Andreas Tanis for what Viktor told her were "malicious lies".

2001- Selene discovers a lycan, Leyba, that's killing off lycans and vampires. Selene blows her up.

Selene discovers the lycan lair after her first look at Michael. Selene discovers lycans are following Michael. She finds out Michael is bitten.(by a lycan.) Kraven shoots Michael, Selene makes Michael into a lycan dominate hybrid. Selene Finds out that Viktor is the one who killed her family and kills him. Markus atacks Selene and Michael. Michael and Selene have sex. Markus kills Michael. Markus finds Selene's memories in her blood and releases William. Michael comes back to life, and kills William. Selene kills Markus.

I know it isn't very detailed, but timeline don't need to be. Review please, tell me if I'm missing a date, cuz i think i got most of it.

Tommoro I'm doing Michael.


	3. Michael

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. please don't sue.

**to reviewers:**

William was captured in 1202. And the cell was started in 1200. It was Selene's family who did the dungeon. I'll fix it. I understand where you are coming from. So that's why i asked for reviews. Thank You. :)

I know right? I've been waiting so long for a timeline and no one made one, so i decided to take matters into my own hands. TY!

Michael:

1973- Michael is born in the US.

1973 through 2000- Michael marries Samantha. Samantha dies in a car accident. Michael moves to Hungary.

2001- Michael gets caught in the shoot out, in the subway. Michael gets atacked by Selene. Michael gets bit by lucian. Michael jumps out a few windows. Michael gets shot by Kraven. Michael gets bit by Selene. Michael turns into a hybrid, and fights Viktor. Michael and Selene get atacked by Markus. They have sex. Markus kills Michael. Michael comes back to life. Michael kills William. Selene kills Markus.

W-O-W. Michael's is short as hell. maybe I'll do Kraven after i do my homework. i guess it's short because Michael is only 28.


	4. Kraven

OK, sorry for saying incorect stuff in the first and second chapters. I fixed it. TY for telling. :D

**Discliamer: i WISH i owned this stuff.**

Kraven:

1300s- Kraven is born.

1456- Kraven "kills" Lucian.

1456 through 2000- Kraven conspires with Lucian.(Conspire does not mean sex.) Kraven has a lot of sex.(With women.)

2001- Kraven discovers Selene has discovered Lucian's lair. Kraven tries to screw her.(And fails.) Kraven discovers Selene brought Michael to Ordoghaz. Kraven gets mad.(He does that a lot.) Kraven slaps Selene around, after watching Michael jump out her window. Kraven talks to Viktor. And bolts after Selene proves he is conspiring. Kraven talks to Lucian. Then he gets mad. Then thinks he killed Lucian. Shoots Michael. Gets stabbed by Lucian.(Surprise!) Kraven really kills Lucian. Gets mad because Selene is biting Michael. Watches Selene kill Viktor. Bolts, again.

Then he gets eaten by Markus.

Fin.

Hahaha. i luv making fun of Kraven. I really feel sorry for Erika though, Because he breaks her heart A LOT.


	5. Alexander

OK, I hope I'm doing well with this. Again, if there is anything wrong, tell me via reviews.

Alexander Corvinus:

400s- Alexanders town is plagued by a virus and he is the only surviver, and the first true immortal. His sons are born and his wife dies somehow. William is bitten by a wolf and turned into a werewolve. Markus is bitten by the bat and turns into a vampire.

2001- Alexander finds out Markus is a hybrid and searching for William. Alexander gets atacked by Markus. He gives Selene his blood.(To make her a true immortal.) He dies from Markus's atack.

wow. short. oh, well, I'm going to start something on the type of werewolves and vampires there are.

Make sure to tell me how i do on that.


	6. William

Yay! So I just got done with Alexander. i know, short. but here's William!

William:

400s- William is born. William is bitten and become a deranged werewolve.

1202- William is captured and put into the castle cell while Selene's family finishes his dungeon.

1385- William's prison is finished and he is put inside it.

2001- Markus releases William. The cleaners try to shoot him down while Selene is holding off Markus. William eats most of the cleaners. The cleaners turn into werewolves. Michael jumps down from the helicopter and kills them. Markus comes back and fights Selene. Michael kills William.

Even shorter! Maybe! Heres the list of character i want to do. Kahn, Erika, Raze, and Singe I'll do in all one chapter. here the rest.

1) Lucian

2)Sonja

3)Viktor

I will do these, and if anyone wants me to do one for another character just ask. really, i need something to do. I'm think I'll do Markus........ after i upload this.


	7. Markus

Alright, i told you in the last chapter the list of character i wanted to do later. Here it is again.

The ones i'm doing in one chapter:

1)Erika

2)kahn

3)singe

4)raze

The ones with seperate chapters:

Sonja

Lucian

Viktor

I actually think i'll start my own story.

and i'll do timelines for my story too.

Markus:

400s:Markus is born, along with William. They are bitten and turned into immortals. Markus vampire, William a werewolve.(I'm getting tired of saying this.) Mother dies.

400s through 1000- Markus searches for someone to help him capture William. He finds Viktor.(I'm not gunna explain who Viktor is yet, you can wait until i do his timeline.)

1202- Viktor captures William and hides him in a dungeon, away from Markus.

2001- Markus is awakened by lycan blood.(Singe's) Markus eats Kraven, and goes after Selene. Selene runs into him with a semi. Markus atacks his father's ship. Markus kills Michael. Markus atacks Selene. Atacks his father. And leaves for William. He releases William, and gets atacked by Selene. Michael comes back to life, and kills William. Selene kills Markus.

Like i said, about the characters you know.................

review and tell me which one you want done first., do it by tommoro or I'll choose for you, cuz i like to type.


	8. Lucian

i made up ur guy's mind for you. as you may have seen, I've started 'species'. I will be doing a one-shot. if i get nice reviews, i might even make it into a full story. so cross ur fingers for me!

Lucian:

1193-1994- Lucian is born from a werewolve, and becomes the first lycan.(see 'Species')

1194-1213- Lucian secretly marries Sonja. She falls pregnant and is exacuted. Lucian escapes.

1213-1456- Lucian is buidling his lycan horde, and is "killed" by Kraven. They form a secret alliance.

1456-2000- Lucian searches for somebody that has Corvinus blood. He also keeps building his lycan army.

2001- Lucian finds Michael, and bites him. Then he gets run over by Selene.(I'm starting to think that she has a fetish with that.)(JK) He talks with Kraven. He gets shot by Kraven. He stabs Kraven in the ankle and tells Selene to bite Michael. She does. Krvaen shoots Lucian some more. Lucian dies.

I really wish i could've done more with Lucian. But there's not much.


	9. Sonja and Viktor

OK. my one-shot is in the mature rated stories. so go check it out tell me what you think.

Sonja:

1194: Sonja is born.

1194-1213- Sonja secretly marries Lucian. She falls pregnant and is exacuted.

so short, it's sad.

Viktor:

500s- Viktor is turned by Markus. They become elders.

500s-1100s- Viktor turns Amelia. Gets married to Ilona.

1194- Viktor's daughter, Sonja, is born.

1213- Ilona's head gets chopped off by a rogue lycan. Sonja falls pregnant with Lucian's baby. Viktor kills her.

1397- Viktor kills Selene's family. He adopts Selene and tells her the lycans killed her family.

1456- Kraven "kills" Lucian.

2001- Selene awakens Viktor and tells him that Lucian is still alive. She later brings proof. Viktor finds her biting Michael. Selene finds out that it was he who killed her family and cuts his head in half.

bastard. i hate viktor.


	10. Erika, Kahn, and Singe

OK, so make sure you review my "how to piss off viktor" story. I think i did pretty well. and i didn't get everything from what everybody else did, i came up with everything. yay! i'm so proud of myself!

Erika:

1900s-2000- Fucks a lot of people.

2001- Gets fucked by Kraven and betrayed by Kraven a lot.

Kahn:

1700s- Saved from slavery by Viktor.

1700s-2000- Becomes the leader of the death dealers.

2001- Selene finds ultraviolet ammunition and brings it to him. He goes on a raid with the death dealers. Supposedly dies. (All it showed was a huge lycan, but there's a chance he survived, right?)

Singe:

????-2000- Becomes a lycan scientist after Lucian saves him from dying of Leukemia.

2001- Finds Corvinus's blood in Michael. Goes on a raid and is shot by Selene. He is taken to Viktor for questioning. Viktor kills him.

I'm going to let Raze have his own chapter. After that I'll need requests to be able to make timelines. I'll actually be asking for more reviews for my other stories. REALLY, how am i supposed to know how i did on my one-shot if no one tells me? I personally thinks it's obviously done by an ameture. but practice makes perfect! :D


	11. Raze

My ode to disclaimers: I hate you. you're anoying, and i forget you in almost every story. Go make love to an elephant.

My ode to readers: i love you, unlike discliamers. You have driven me to my final timeline. I will take requests for the timelines.

Raze:

1213- Is atacked by lycans. Gets turned by Lucian. Escapes with Lucian. (Note: They are not a gay couple. I think.)

1213-2000- Helps Lucian build the Lycan army.

2001- Gets atacked by Selene. Kills Soren. Finds Lucian dead. He atacks Viktor. Viktor kills Raze.

SHORT. i thought it was going to be longer.

This is my final timeline.

Now go read my other stories. Or the duck gets it.


End file.
